


Heartless

by harryhook



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Gay, LGBT, M/M, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhook/pseuds/harryhook
Summary: "God dammit Chris, how can you be so heartless?"--In which the punk falls for the fuckboy





	1. Prologue

Luka ignored all of Chris's attempts to reach him, and him showing up at his apartment, and William trying to ask what happened. Chris made Luka seem like an idiot, and no matter how much the second year liked Chris, nobody made him feel the way Chris had. 

**New Message From: christoffer**


	2. Meeting.

A random trap song played loudly through the speakers mounted on the walls of some random third years house.   
As much as Luka hated the whole party scene, he was having fun getting hammered and watching drunk first year girls fawn over fourth year boys.   
He showed up with a group of people and next thing he knew, his friends were either drunk and annoying, fucking people upstairs, or hardcore dancing in the middle of this poor kids living room. 

"You look lonelyyyy" Luka spun around to see a guy from one of his classes leaning against the wall   
"And your point?" He really didn't want to deal with somebody trying to get in his pants right now.   
Normally people thought Luka was completely unapproachable, being a staggering 6'2" and having electric blue hair probably didn't help, but he had made his friends and the small circle was all he could deal with. 

"Well I could make you less lonely" The kid tried to flirt but at this point, he was too far drunk to make out a proper sentence  
"I don't even know your name and you're trying this hard to hit on me? That's new."   
"Chris. Christoffer Schistad. Third year, nicknamed Norway's biggest fuckboy" Well thats a turn off. 

"Understandably so" Sure, Chris was hot, and he obviously knew that, but this definitely isn't the time or place to hook up with a straight guy.   
"At least give me your number, so I can see you again" Chris was desperate.   
"No"  
"Snapchat?"  
"No."  
"Instagram?!"   
"Fine" Chris wasn't giving up until he got something from Luka, so instagram was the least harmless.   
"It's lukaholm. Don't send me nudes, Christoffer."   
And Luka walked off. Leaving behind a very intrigued Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a horrible intro chapter but it'll get better i promise


	3. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a chapter lol

hello this is just to let you know that i put Heartless on wattpad and if you read it on there, there's extra stuff.   
actually the "extra stuff" consists of texts, snapchats, and instagram posts that go with their respected chapters. i'm theriotclubboys on wattpad if you want to see it on there. :)


End file.
